Durarara! Desutiniizu
by Ruff-Yew
Summary: Ikebukuro, a place of complete mystery on every street. They seem to connect, what is it?
1. Proglouge

_* ミカド Ryuugamine has joined the chat *_

_木田 Masaomi : Ahoy! Mikado!_

_MangaMadErika : Yo Mikado._

_ミカド Ryuugamine : Hey, Erkia..Kida._

_MangaMadErika : So, you said she doesnt speak?_

_木田 Masaomi : Correct, not one sound, very mysterious...man she is HOT STUFF!_

_ミカド Ryuugamine : Uhhhh...am I, missing something?_

_MangaMadErika : Kida's turning into a stalker._

_木田 Masaomi : Whoa wait! Hey girl that's not cool. I told you, we just keep running into eachother unexpectedly. BIG difference._

_ミカド Ryuugamine : Hmm? Wait, you mean the new girl, Destiny?_

_木田 Masaomi : You mean she spoke, to you?! And not me?! That can't be right!_

_MangaMadErika : Oh my. Kida calm it man, just let Mikado explain..._

_ミカド Ryuugamine : Well thankyou Erika..see Kida. It's called manners._

_木田 Masaomi : Heh, manners? Oh please, im to good for that. Chicks dig me anyway._

_MangaMadErika : Pha! Since when?_

_木田 Masaomi : Com'on Erika..you can't tell me you're not seriously turned on right now..hehe.._

_MangaMadErika : WHAT?! Arghhh Kida just you wait! Tomorrow we'll settle this!_

_ミカド Ryuugamine : Wow...I hate to inturrupt this..loving argument, I believe I had a story._

_MangaMadErika : Of course, sorry Mikado-Kun..go on._

_木田 Masaomi : Tsk..kiss up._

_ミカド Ryuugamine : Her name's Destiny Evermore. About our age, our height._

_木田 Masaomi : Well we can all see that._

_ミカド Ryuugamine : Ahem, if you'd let me finish. She's not from here. She's british. Transferred here after her parents death 1 year ago._

_* Anri has been added to the chat *_

_Anri : Hi, Mikado-Kun._

_木田 Masaomi : Yo yo Anri!_

_Anri : Kida. Hello._

_木田 Masaomi : Hmmm..._

_ミカド Ryuugamine : Say Anri. You wouldn't happen to know anything about Destiny Evermore?_

_Anri : Destiny Evermore?_

_MangaMadErika : That's the one._

_Anri : She tramsferred to Tokyo after both her parents were attacked and murdered. She's a lonely child, her grandparents dead and no contact with any other relatives._

_MangaMadErika : Poor soul..._

_Anri : She's a mysterious figure..she never speaks..theres something about her though..._

_ミカド Ryuugamine : What is it, Anri?_

_* Anri has signed out *_

_?? Masaomi : Well that's rude, and you say I have no manners!_

_ミカド Ryuugamine : Well Kida, it is getting late._

_MangaMadErika : Sure is, well I think i'll go catch up on some manga. The new Darker Than Black has been calling my name. See ya guys._

_* MangaMadErika has signed out *_

_ミカド Ryuugamine : I guess we should call it a night then._

_木田 Masaomi : Mhmm, well, g'night Mikado-Kun._

_ミカド Ryuugamine : Night, Kida-Kun._

_* The chat has ended *_


	2. Chapter1 Beautiful Threat

"Heh, oh yeah, you see that? Oh she wants some of this" He smirked.

"Damn that's the fourth girl you've said that about today, and it's only 8:45am!"

"Hey man, don't be jealous, we can't all be like me" He darted ahead, skipping various obstacles and people.

"You mean cocky and loud?" He said, stumbling along behind, whilst scanning round to see how much attention they'd already drawn at such an early hour.

"No..." He looked back, his eyes- fearless, "I mean being Masaomi Kida!" He smiled and ran to Mikado. "You...you're my best friend Mikado-Kun"

Mikado gazed admirably at Kida's expression, although his exterior was serious and strong, Mikado knew there was another, softer side to him. He truly treasured their friendship.

They could feel the suns warm rays on the back of their necks as the sun peeked up from behind the tall buildings. The streets filled with swarms of people so quickly, from business workers to loud school kids.

"Heh, now lets go, Mikado." They raced through the crowds and stopped at the road crossing.

They froze, their hearts pounded in shock as they caught sight of it. The legend.

"I-its..the.." Mikado started.

"The headless rider..!" Kida exclaimed.

Everyone paused. Not one word, as the streets eyes followed it. A black motorbike, drove by a rider in black. No one really knows the truth, rumours pass around, the stories change, like a game of Chinese Whispers. The headless rider, Ikebukuro's biggest mystery.

"Com'on!" Kida yelled, as they ran to the classroom, "We're gonna be so...!" He slammed the door wide open,only to see the whole class seated, now staring at Mikado and Kida.

"...late" Mikado finished. 20 minutes late, not a smart move at this school.

"Masaomi, Ryuugamine. Nice of you to finally join us." The students attention went back to their work"

The boys went to their seats and tried to blend in with everyone else, maybe that way they wouldn't get into much more trouble than they already were.

"Right then!" Where were w-" The door slammed open again. "Now what?!" Their teacher has a very short temper, so it was easy to get caught up in trouble with him. Kida often referred to their classroom as a 'Death Trap', any move you make has a consequence.

The class, once again, turned their heads to see what this interruption was. From the dark entrance, emerged a beautiful figure. Tall and slim, with long golden hair and elegant eyes. It was her.

"Ah, there you are. Class, this is our new transfer student"

Mikado looked to Kida, it was that girl.

"Everyone, this is Evermore Destiny, I expect you to make her feel welcome. Now, take a seat, anywhere you like"

She kept her head down, eyes almost closed, and walked to the desk in the far corner. She sat down and looked up to the front, her face was glowing. She was a rare sight, very different from your average Japanese schoolgirl.

As everyone got back to working, Mikado stared. He couldn't help but notice, she had those eyes. Full of loneliness, much like him before he came to Tokyo.

After what felt like forever, the bell finally went. It had been such a long day.

"Hello, Mikado-Kun" A girl with short black hair and timid eyes hidden by glasses approached Mikado. She had pale skin and rosy red cheeks.

"Anri, hi" He grinned. "Oh Anri, you look flushed, are you alright?" He place his hand gently on her forehead.

Anri blushed a deeper shade of red, and removed his hand from her face. "I'm fine Mikado-Kun, thankyou"

Kida jumped out wrapping his arms around Anri and Mikado's necks, pulling them closer to eachother.

Mikado and Anri squirmed until he let go. The three of them stood in awkward silence.

"Hey look Mikado, it's Destiny!" Kida waved. "Yo Destiny, come here"

She looked at them with no expression, she started to walk towards them.

"Heh, I still got it" Kida chuckled. Mikado just rolled his eyes, there was never any point in fighting him, he was always 'right'.

Mikado looked at Anri. She looked almost, scared? She stepped away from them slightly.

Destiny continued forward, but walked straight past them, brushing against Anri's sleeve.

The three of them froze. What just happened?

"I'm going to go home now, i'll see you later, Mikado-Kun." Anri walked away disappearing into the crowds.

"What about me?" Kida asked, but was soon distracted by a group of girls that looked like they were 8 years old being over dressed.

Mikado started to leave, "Bye, Kida"

_Anri-Chan...._

_Mikado-Kun..._

_**Eh, I'm not very proud of this. It could be a lot better to be totally honest. But, this was just kinda introducing the characters this is all going to be focused around.**_

_**It started off not mentioning names, that was intentional, but slightly confusing, that was kinda the point, so you can see the difference between Kida and Mikado.**_

_**The next will be better, I'll have more inspiration. I promise :3 **_

_**Arigato **_

_**Kate x**_


End file.
